1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an electric device whose operation can be controlled using multiple input devices, and such an electric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of speech recognition technology, speech recognition accuracy has been significantly improved in recent years. Accordingly, there have been considered device management systems in which various types of devices are operated using speeches. It is expected that the user will be able to control the various types of devices by uttering desired operations toward the devices, without having to perform troublesome button operations.